Tribute
by dreamflower02
Summary: Good news for the Travellers. (Written in 2004 for Marigold's Challenge #7) In my chronology, this story takes place in late summer of S.R. 1420, just a few days after my story "The Taste of Strawberries", and a few days before "A Purpose in Life" and "It Takes a Took"-even though that's not the order they were written in. One-shot. Book-verse.


**Summary:** Good news for the Travellers. Written in 2004 for Marigold's Challenge #7.  
**Author's Notes:** In my chronology, this story takes place in late summer of S.R. 1420, just a few days after my story "The Taste of Strawberries", and a few days before "A Purpose in Life" and "It Takes a Took"-even though that's not the order they were written in.

**Disclaimer:** Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the Tolkien Estate. I own none of them. Some of them, however, seem to own me.

**TRIBUTE**

"Hoy, Pippin! Merry! Have you heard the news?"

Merry and Pippin, were busy in the small stable of Crickhollow, doing a bit of mucking out. They had been entertaining themselves that morning with a half-hearted quarrel, as Pippin thought Merry should do more work, seeing as he had three ponies there to Pippin's two. But the sound of Merry's Uncle Merimac hailing them brought them out.

"What news is that, Uncle Mac?" asked Merry.

"We had a message from the Great Smials. Pippin, seems you are an uncle again, and twice over at that!"

Pippin grew pale and clutched at Merry's arm. "It's too soon! Is Pimmie all right? Are they all right? It's too soon by nearly three weeks."

"Is that so, lad? All the message said was she's had a lad and a lass, it did not sound urgent. But if you are right, there may be reason for concern."

Merry looked at his cousin, who seemed distressed. He thought himself that if there were reason for urgency the message would have said so. Still, "Well, Pip, we were going there in a few days anyway, after The Birthday at Bag End. Why don't we head over now, collect Frodo, and go see for ourselves how your sister and the babes are faring?"

"Now" was not instantly. They had to clean up first, as they were redolent of the stable, pack, and see to provisions. By that time, they were ready for a meal. So it was mid-afternoon before they set off, with plans to ride straight through the night and arrive at Bag End by mid-morning the next day.

xxxxxxx

They rode up just before elevenses, and found Frodo in the front garden by the gate, enjoying a morning pipe. He gave a true smile in welcome to them, and Merry felt heartened, for too often these days Frodo's smiles did not quite reach his eyes.

"Well met, cousins!" Frodo called. "I wasn't expecting you for a few more days yet!"

Pippin dismounted Sable with a flourish, and gave Frodo a hug, while Merry was still dismounting himself. " Actually we are passing through on our way to Tuckborough, and thought we would collect you. Sam and Rosie too, if they care to come!"

"To Tuckborough? Now?"

"Yes. Word came that Pimmie's had her babes!"

"Ah," smiled Frodo, " a lad and a lass, right?"

Merry's face fell. "You've already had word!" he said, disappointed that they were not the first with the news.

"No," said Frodo cryptically. "No one's sent any messages."

Pippin chuckled. "He predicted this, Merry. Pimmie told me so!"*

"We've had our own bit of news here at Bag End. Come in and see Rosie and Sam. Have elevenses with us and hear all about it."

Pippin looked at Merry.

"Well, for a bit, if you are going to come with us. But Pip's a little worried about the babes being early, and wants to get there quickly, so we mustn't linger."

Frodo nodded, and led the way into Bag End's kitchen, where Sam was busy cutting sandwiches for elevenses. Rosie sat at the table with a cup of tea, grinning at him. "Sam Gamgee-if you think I am going to put up with you waiting on me hand and foot for months-you are absolutely right!" she giggled.

Sam turned. "Mr. Merry! Mr. Pippin! Has Mr. Frodo told you yet?"

Pippin shook his head. "He's hinted at something, but hasn't been forthcoming. He's almost as close as Gandalf!"

Sam looked at Rose, who smiled. She positively glowed. "Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin, it seems that Sam and I will be having our first little one sometime early next spring!"

There was much jubilation at this thrilling news. Frodo seemed very nearly as excited as the prospective parents, and Merry and Pippin were quick to add their congratulations.

Rose was excited herself to hear Pippin's news. She had become quite good friends with his sisters that spring, just before she and Sam had wed. She shared his concern about the early birth, however.

"Sam, do you think we should go with Mr. Frodo?"

"Rose, I don't think it's wise for you to go bouncing along ponyback in your condition."

She reluctantly agreed to this, so it was only Frodo who accompanied his cousins to Tuckborough that afternoon.

xxxxxxx

It was nearly teatime when the cousins arrived in Tuckborough. Frodo had not been back to the Great Smials since just before Sam's wedding in the Spring. They passed through the main street to the waves and greetings of the townspeople and on beyond to the Smials.

Frodo noticed that most of the acclaim was for Peregrin, and to some extent for Merry. He was known, of course, but he was not thought of in the same way as his younger cousins, Heroes of the Rebellion. This was fine with him. He had put up with more than enough of that in Gondor, and he hoped that some of the notoriety that had followed the departure of the King's delegation in the Spring had finally been forgotten. Since he had relinquished his duties as Deputy Mayor at Midsummer, he was hoping to fade back into quiet obscurity. Sam had finally come to terms with the fact that his Mr. Frodo did not _want_ to be acclaimed. His cousins, on the other hand, still tended to bristle on his behalf if they thought he was not getting his proper due. His sharp ears heard Merry muttering even now.

"The highest ranking subject in the Two Kingdoms, and they just ignore him. I'd like to tell them a thing or two."

"Merry."

His cousin looked over at him.

"Let it go, please," said Frodo, pleading.

Merry just sighed.

Pippin picked up the pace, and Merry and Frodo had to hurry to keep up with him.

xxxxxxx

Their arrival at the Great Smials was greeted with enthusiasm. Paladin and Eglantine were happy to see them, and Pearl and Pervinca kept up a chattering commentary as they escorted the three visitors back to the apartment where Pimpernel lived with her husband, Milo Goodbody, and their older children, Flora and Alyssum.

Milo was in the bedroom with his wife. There was a lovely dark-haired hobbit lass watching four year old Flora and two year old Alyssum.

Pearl introduced her brother and cousins to her. "Pippin, Merry and Frodo, this is Miss Diamond North-took. She's apprenticed to Mistress Lavender, the healer."

Pippin looked alarmed. He had been re-assured by his family's brisk manner, as he thought things would be more somber if there were any danger to his sister and her new babies, but if the healer's apprentice was staying there…

Diamond noticed the expression, and correctly interpreted it. "It is not unusual for twins to be early. They seem to be fine, except for being very small indeed, but Mistress Lavender wants me on hand just to be on the safe side."

Eglantine went into the room to tell her daughter of the visitors.

She came out after a moment with a mysterious smile.

"Pimmie would like to see Frodo first."

Frodo looked surprised; he surely thought she would have rather seen her brother first, but he went into the room.

Pimpernel lay in the bed, with a tiny babe on each arm. She looked up at Frodo with shining eyes. Milo stood beaming on the other side of the bed.

Frodo sat down next to her, and looked at the babies. They were tiny, smaller even than Pippin had been.

"Cousin Frodo, I would like you to meet your newest second cousins twice removed, Drogo and Primula Goodbody."

Frodo's eyes filled with tears. Now _this_ was an honour he could live with.

"Thank you, Pimmie," he whispered.

"You're welcome, Frodo.

xxxxxxx

*A reference to Chapter 42 of my story "A New Reckoning"


End file.
